The Correct Choice
by Izzy Wow
Summary: ONESHOT! pretty much what I THINK Bella shouldve done regarding the pregnancy. Set about a month into it though. Late night boredom/grouchy/opinionated crackfic thing, but also my first fanfic.


A/N This is my first fanfic, but it's sortof tainted with my own personal beliefs (sorry :#) i dont mind if none of you review, but it wouldnt be objected.

* * *

How could I have done this to myself? Well, OK, Edward did it to me, but that does not mean I did not contribute to the conception of the…fetus. I loved every minute of, and in my daze, it did not once cross my mind that some sort of protection should be in order. I was irresponsible with intercourse, and now I'm paying the consequences—how cliché, especially of an eighteen-year-old. However, one thing that isn't cliché is the fact that instead of a human fetus inside of me, there is a half-human, half-_vampire_ parasite which will refrain from killing me only if I consume mass amounts of blood!

I had the chance to abort it. I had the chance, and I let it pass by—no, I ensured that it did not happen. Why? Because my conservative, dimwitted writer decided to make me a domestic diva, a hillbilly who married her boyfriend fresh out of high school to "keep my soul pure", and a retard who kept the vampiric spawn inside of her uterus because the microscopic piece of goo was a "baby". And now, thanks to her, I am in a situation which I will not survive (despite my hope in the novels) and I'm being a hoeface who is married yet still in love with my best friend. I thought that was the topic of the last book—choosing between bestiality and necrophilia. God, those damn conservative authors; making me pregnant with sentient creature who depletes the life force of its own mother.

I'm aborting it, once Edward gets back from his chat with Jacob, I'll tell them I want it gone. He would love that, so would Jake, Carlisle, and Alice. Even if Rosalie and Esme support my asinine decision to keep it, they cant prevent me from changing my mind…well, Rosalie might want to punch straight through me, but Edward would never let that happen.

Now I only need to await his return…Oh! He's back, "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"You were right."

"About what, love?"

"This _thing_ inside me. It's not a baby, it's a dangerous parasite bent on killing me. I'm sorry I couldn't recognize that until I got blood-cravings."

"It's OK, love," he seemed extremely relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "so what do you want to do?" Like he didn't already know.

"What do you think?" And I threw in a sarcastic look his way.

"I'll get Carlisle."

Two hours later, I sit on the couch, feeling healthier than ever, because the fetus lay on the table for Carlisle to study. Did I feel regret? No, not at all, because there is nothing wrong with abortion, much less aborting a half-vampire spawn which was killing me.

"Remarkable," said Carlisle, "It's quite lethal, in fact another few weeks and you'd have been broken in pieces, Bella."

"All the more glad I am to be rid of it," I said, "I don't know what I was thinking, putting up with it for an entire month."

"Must've been the hormones," Jake said. He's always known how to make me laugh.

"That seems quite accurate," chimed in Edward. He and Jacob were both in a much better mood, and getting along better since the abortion.

"Well, Bella, let's just get you changed so we don't have a repeat of this," said Alice, much to Jake's dismay, but hey, I'm married to one.

"Uh, Bella,"

"Not a word, Jake." I said, resulting in a few grumbles from him.

Just then, Rosalie came barging through the door, clearly just as implacable as before. For some reason she was coming at me—well, I knew the reason—and Edward was in front of me just as fast.

"How could you Bella?!?" her voice was tinted with betrayal, but it was mostly blind rage.

"I did what I had to do, Rosalie."

She shrieked at that, it's not as if she could do much else with Jasper and Emmett holding her back. She may forgive me...in a few centuries. Other than that lost friendship (more like "good terms") I was peachy. Now I have Dartmouth and eternity to look forward to.


End file.
